Fire and Ice
by Growlichujess
Summary: Hong Kong x Iceland In Gauken Hetalia, each country attends as a student, Hong Kong and his brother, South Korea and both in first year, when they come across a new friend by the name of Iceland. Things escalate between Hong Kong and Iceland as South Korea continuously tries to get them together.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: Hey guys, new HongIce fanfic :3 I am in love with this pairing, so I thought, hey why not! So with the different parts in the language, sorry if I only end up doing S.K's partially right since I actually know some Korean :3**  
**Also, I wrote this while visualizing what it would be like in an anime show, so try to visualize everything! I tried to set the scene without using too many details, so any reviews or suggestions would be great :) I hope you enjoy it! (also, thanks to Kimchiramen {great screen name by the way :3 } for the corrections on my Korean! ]**

"Broooootttheeerrrr!" called the excited voice, " 형 어디세요 [hyeung oeh-dee-seh-yo: Where's brother]?!"

"I'm right here," Hong Kong answered his brother, South Korea.

"Yayyy! Brother is here with me!" He said, wrapping him in a hug. Hong Kong and Korea were both attending Gakuen Hetalia, a multicultural private high school. Hong Kong had his panda with him; he felt strange being out of his usual attire, so his panda was comforting.

"Do you ever wear clothes that fit?" Hong Kong asked, eyeing the too-long sleeves that Korea was wearing.

"Yes, but they're uncomfortable! I mean, come on! Look at these comfy sleeves!" He said cheerfully, holding out one of his arms, the sleeve went well past his hand and the excess fabric hung down lightly. Hong Kong was actually really nervous going to this new school, it wouldn't just be his brothers and sisters; there would be others from around the world here. He secretly envied how carefree Korea seemed to be about everything, it was like nothing could bring his spirits down.

Hong Kong took a quick glance around, trying to see if he could recognize any of the other countries. One guy in particular caught his attention.

"Hey brother!" Korea said, seeing it as well, "Look at that guy, what's he doing, daze?

"I'm not sure" He responded, curiously. There was a silver-haired boy that was almost steaming, yelling something in a really complicated language neither Hong Kong nor Korea understood. As they approached him, they saw that there was a penguin-like bird sitting on a beam that came out of the wall just out of the boy's reach. The bird started responding to the boy.

In a rough voice, they heard, "Hell no! There is no way in hell I will be seen with a punk like you! There's other pretty birds around here and I don't want them to think that I know a loser like you!"

"Fá niður hér, núna! [Get down here, now!]" He called.

Once Korea saw the bird, there was no holding him back. Korea was about 10cm taller than Hong Kong, so he was easily able to reach the bird.

"귀여워! [gwi yeo weoh: Cute!]" He squealed and reached above the silver-haired student, picking up the bird.

"Hey!," It cawed, surprised.

"It's so CUTE!" Korea called holding the bird close to his face, "Look at his little bow!" He turned to Hong Kong, "This! This is what I want for my birthday, brother!" He said, even his soul-thing in his stray, curled hair was looking overjoyed. The bird struggled in his grasp, a stream of profound words coming out of its mouth.

"Hehe, you deserve that !" The boy said light-heartedly, with a cute accent.

Korea continued spinning with joy at his new found distraction, while Hong Kong stood there wallowing in embarrassment, hiding his face behind the panda he was holding.

"Hvad er denne søde ting?! [What is this cute thing?!]" Came a voice from behind Hong Kong, and in a second, the panda was out of his arms.

A tall boy with blonde, spiked hair and a little black hat was holding the panda in front of him, his eyes were sparkling.

Hong Kong and the other boy just kind of stood there awkwardly as their animals were swooned over.

"Korea, come on!" Hong Kong finally said, but Korea was trapped in his own little blissful world.

"Give the bird back or I'll… I'll…" He said, trying to think of something to threaten his brother with, "Or I'll… eat all of your kimchi!"

"You hate my kimchi" was the only response he got,

"Fine! I'll break all your gaming stations."

That got his attention; Korea gave him a dark look.

"You... wouldn't… dare…" He said in a low voice.

"Just give the stupid bird back so we can get going. I told China and Japan we'd meet them in the cafeteria."

Still giving Hong Kong a dark look, he thrust the bird over to the boy with silver hair.

He just laughed shyly as the bird managed to free himself from Korea's grasp and with as much dignity as it could muster, sat on the boy's shoulder.

"Stupid bird…" He mumbled, "I'm a goddamn PUFFIN! P-U-F-F-I-N!"

Korea had his back to Hong Kong, his arms crossed, and as he could see from that weird soul-thing in his hair he obviously was no happy his fun was ruined.

"Denmark, Give the bear back" He boy said,

"Oh come on Icy, no need to be such a drag! I mean, look at the little guy."

"Just give it back,"

Just then, another boy with a cross-shaped hair clip stole the bear from the one named Denmark.

"Okay, I'll give him back once you say it!" The new boy said with. Denmark frowned, but then smiled.

"You guys aren't making any of the senses, why now? It's not even mine, it's…" He said, looking at Hong Kong.

"Hong, the-evilest-brother-ever, Kong" Korea said.

"He means Hong Kong."

"Hah! Hong Kong, that's a strange name" Denmark retorted.

"Come on Iceland, say my name!" The one with the hairpin said.

"Norway, I don't want to be doing what you say," Iceland said, but looking over at the slightly impatient face of Hong Kong, he took a sigh and with all the dignity he could manage, mumbled, "Big brother."

"What? I didn't hear you!" Norway said, grinning.

"BIG BROTHER! You happy now?" Iceland said impatiently, and Norway handed the bear back to Hong Kong, and Denmark was laughing behind him.

"Oh Icy, it's so fun to get you worked up, maybe your big bro would stop bothering you about it if you just gave in, but then again, where would the fun be in that?"

"I'm sorry" Iceland and Hong Kong told each other at the same time, and with that they parted ways. Iceland with his two laughing brothers, and Hong Kong with one moody one.

It didn't take Korea long to break out of his gloom, but one thing Hong Kong knew about his brother (Korea was not easy to understand) was that he could hold a grudge. He was sure that in about a year or so, this moment will be brought up again to accuse him of something.

When the two found their way to the Cafeteria, Japan and China were standing, facing away from them. Korea saw the perfect opportunity and ran up behind Japan.

He practically hopped on Japan's back, and grabbed his chest.

"I hereby claim Japan's breasts!" He yelled out and everybody in the cafeteria looked over at them. Korea was killing himself laughing as Japan got all red and pushed him off, mumbling some stuff in Japanese. Japan was obviously trying to remain composed, but even China started laughing at his reaction.

Japan just let out a breath, and sat down at a table. Hong Kong went to sit down when all of a sudden Denmark went running through the cafeteria, almost running into him. He was holding a red ribbon in his hand. The bird they had met earlier, the puffin was flying close behind, yelling a stream of insults and harsh words over to the retreating student. Not far behind was an angry Iceland.

"Denmark, why do you have to be such an ass?" Iceland called at him, but Denmark ran out of the caf, so the other two followed him.

China sighed, "Those Nordics, they really need to learn to get along." He said shaking his head. Hong Kong just stared after them curiously.

"What classes do you all have first?" Japan asked, glad that everybody had seemed to forget Korea's actions.

By this point Korea had come to sit beside Hong Kong, and was sitting sideways on the table's bench, with his back against his brother.

"Math," both Hong Kong and Korea said with a bored expression. They were both first year, Taiwan, Thailand, Macau and Vietnam were second year, Japan was third year, and China was in his fourth and final year. China and Japan started talking about their courses, and Korea started dozing off. It was nearly hell trying to get him to wake up that morning to go to school. They ended up coming to school earlier than they thought, so they had to wait about a half an hour before heading to class. Hong Kong's eyes just sort of drifted around, there were different groups, one table held people he recognized as America, Russia, Britain and France. He remembered China introduced him to a guy who looked a lot like loud America, so their bears could have a play date, his was a polar bear. Looking now, that Canada guy was nowhere to be found, but when he looked a little harder, he saw him sitting between Russia and America, being totally ignored by everybody else there.

To interrupt his thoughts, the Iceland guy came walking back and sat down with his puffin at an empty table two tables down from where the Asian countries were sitting. Hong Kong watched him out of boredom. The guy was probably around the same height as him, with silver hair and unusual blue-purple eyes. Instead of the usual tie with his uniform, his shirt went to a white bow at the collar. It was an interesting design.

He was struggling to get the puffin to stay still as he retied the red ribbon into a bow. Once it was all done, the frustrated bird flew up and sat up on his head. Hong Kong nearly laughed out loud at the ridiculous sight, a grumpy bird nesting in Iceland's hair.

Korea had fully fallen asleep at this point and was mumbling something in Korean. With Hong Kong's limited knowledge of the language, he was able to decipher something that was probably around, "Japan, why are you such a bully? What do you mean China doesn't like me?"

Hong Kong sighed, but he wanted to remember this moment, when Korea was calm and actually being open about how he really felt, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. Then took a picture of Japan and China talking, and before he could help himself, a picture of the puffin sitting on Iceland's head. He checked the time; there was still another 15 min or so before they could even think about going to class.

Korea had started whimpering, so Hong Kong woke him up immediately. Lately he'd been having these night terrors, and secretly begged Hong Kong to help him and make sure that nobody else found out. He just looked around dazed and confused for a second, but Hong Kong gave him a knowing look and Korea bowed his head slightly, a silent thank you. He stretched and sat up.

Yawning, he asked when class would start.

"Not too long now" China replied, totally oblivious to how Korea was acting in his sleep.

Korea pouted a little and looked around, bored already.

"Taiwan 누나! [Noona: Sister]" He called suddenly, and when Hong Kong looked he saw his sister Taiwan came walking into the cafeteria. Korea ran up and gave her a hug. She smiled at him, patting his back until he let her go. As annoying as he could be sometimes, his good nature was contagious, and with Taiwan in their group now, everybody was cheerful and excited.

Later it was time for their first class, so Korea and Hong Kong headed off, well Korea nearly danced his way over. When they got to the front door, there was a little play pen with Canada's polar bear in it. The sign read, "No animals in class please!" So Hong Kong reluctantly placed his panda in the pen where it went over and sat with the polar bear.

Korea placed a magpie and a bunny in the pen and Hong Kong gave him a weird look, but one thing he's learned to do is never bother to ask what's up Korea's sleeves.

So they went in, and each of the tables had their flags on it. Hong Kong's table was beside Korea's, which was a blessing and a curse at the same time. The flag on the desk in front of him was obviously the USA's, which would probably be unpleasant. He sighed and looked to the side. When he looked back up, he saw Korea up at the chalk board drawing.

"Korea!" He said, in an impatient tone, but didn't press to hard. When he was done, he sat back down and admired his work, in big letters; he wrote "Math Class!" and surrounded the words with formulas from calculus, trig, and algebra. He also did some small anime drawings of himself and Hong Kong with the rest of the Asians in the bottom corner. He drew the two of them hugging, and Hong Kong actually smiled at it, and Korea saw that he did.

America had walked in at that point, making sure his entrance was… noticeable, even though he was only the third person to enter the room, well actually fourth, he realized when he saw Canada sitting on the opposite end of the room. After America came Seychelles, North and South Italy, and finally Iceland. It was a small class, but it surprised Hong Kong when Iceland came and sat behind him. When class finally started, the teacher walked up and admired the work on the chalk board.

"Who did this?" He asked and Korea, who was currently sitting backwards in his chair, leaned his head back to the desk to look at the teacher and raised his hand.

"Well, impressive, but please…"

"Hanguk! [Korea]" he called cheerfully, throwing both arms in the air.

"That's right, South Korea. Please sit properly in your chair, we are starting class." So Korea reluctantly calmed down a bit, and sat in his chair normally.

"So I will be handing out the starting test now-"

"A test?! It's only the first day!" America called in a panic.

"Don't worry about it America, I'm just using it to see where you are currently in your mathematic skills. It won't affect your grade. So anyways, I'm going to hand it out, and it should take you about the whole period to complete." He said and handed it out.

When Hong Kong and Korea got theirs, they started it immediately, not even bothering to get out their calculators.

"17" Hong Kong called out right away, excited.

"12.3" Korea said a few seconds later.

"0.866"

"positive"

"αsinӨ"

"1.8 x 108"

"The question said 3 significant digits, dumbass"

"It did, my bad: 1.79 x 108"

"387'409"

"35N"

"11.899m"

"2 points of intersection"

"1.77245"

This continued for about another 5 min. They didn't realize it, but everybody in the class was staring at them

**[Random AN: I hope you guys don't think I'm being racist, but I'm (half) Korean and my friend from Hong Kong actually do this during math, so I'm not going off of stereotypes :3 ]**

"…and finally the derived quadratic formula, and I included the simplified version too" Korea said proudly, setting his pencil down at the same time Hong Kong did.

"Same!" They gave each other a high five.

"Boys, as much as I appreciate the enthusiasm, would you mind trying to be a little quieter, and not shout out answers anymore?"

"Maybe we'll stop," Hong Kong replied. Everybody else was openly staring at them, Korea was soaking up the attention, but Hong Kong kind of shied away from it.

"THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE CALCULATORS!" America called out with despair.

"Calculators make you lazy!" Korea replied.

So they sat there watching everybody else silently work away, when Hong Kong felt a light tap on his shoulder, he looked behind him to see Iceland's shy look.

"Um, can you just help me with this one question? I'm a little stuck." He said quietly

Hong Kong looked at his paper; everything else he did was right, so he just took a pencil and wrote a formula on Iceland's page. Iceland looked at the formula carefully and was about to thank him but Hong Kong just turned away.

Hong Kong was going through all the pictures on his phone out of pure boredom when he felt a paper airplane hit his head. It fell on his desk, and when it opened up, it was in Korea's writing.

"난 지루 해요 [nan jee-roo heah-yo: I'm bored]" with a drawing of a sad face.

"太美 [tang mei (something like that): me too]" he wrote back on it.

When he got the note back, it was a rough sketch of Iceland.

"귀여운? [gwee-yeo oon: Cute?]" was what he wrote as the caption.

"내 _[neh: yes]_, kind of" he wrote back.

"It's spelt '네', but an A for effort. And do you know what would be really cute?"

"What?"

And when Korea got the letter back with his responce, he looked at Hong Kong suggestively, his mouth curled into a half-smile, and his eyes flicked over to Iceland, then back again.

Hong Kong got the hint and looked at his brother coolly.

Taking the note back, he wrote, "You've got to be kidding me"

All he got was a wink in return. He took the paper back once more.

"You are one crazy SOB you know that?"

"you know you love me ;) "

"I question that some days."

"Tonight."

"Tonight what?"

"You. Me. Assassin's creed PVP"

"Oh dear Korea, won't you ever learn to stop challenging me with video games? You know I will always kick your ass"

"Lies"

"Fine, 1 vs 1"

"I call being the 고급 매춘부[goh-gup meh-choon-boo]!"

"The courtesan? Fine, it suits you."

"Why thank you :3"

They continued things like this, just passing notes until Hong Kong heard Iceland finish his paper behind him. He spun his chair around and snatched his paper.

Reading over it, he placed it back on a confused Iceland's desk, he just nodded.

"Good job" He said.

"W-well thanks….?" He replied.

"Hong Kong Hyung!" Korea spoke up. Hong Kong looked over at him and saw he had a Pocky sticking out of his mouth.

"Where's mine?" He asked. Korea went and stood beside Hong Kong, and closed his eyes, puckering his lips. He mean for Hong Kong to kiss him in order to get the other half of the piece.

"You're ridiculous" He said and took the Pocky with his fingers, snapping it in half so Korea could keep the bit he already had in his mouth. Hong Kong took a bite of the piece he got but Korea gave him the most heart-broken look he could muster. Hong Kong just rolled his eyes.

"I'm totally going to kick your ass tonight for that" Korea said with a wicked smile.

"I'll jump attack you off the room and ram my sword through your spine"

"I'll be dressed as the courtesan, and slice open your jugular with my razor fan."

"What the hell?" Iceland said, confused, not only at the fact that they were describing how they were going to murder each other that night, but also at the fact they were talking to him at all.

They just looked at each other and started laughing.

"Assassin's creed, it's a video game" Hong Kong explained.

"Oh…"

"Hong Kong, you know, you should really call _me_ big brother!" Korea said, as he decided to sit on Hong Kong's back.

"What are you doing Korea?" He gasped, Korea's legs went over the back of his seat, and their backs were together, and Korea held the paper with the drawing of Iceland on it.

"Lookie lookie Iceland! I drew a picture of you!" He said, showing him. By this point, Korea had completely squished Hong Kong down on Iceland's table.

Iceland was profoundly confused, but in a laughable way, these two were weird but they were fun to be around.

"He's a creep" Hong Kong managed to say to Iceland, " and you smell like Kimchi, Korea, Kimchi."

"Awww thank you! Isn't it just the most delightful smell?"

"Well it's definitely on of the strongest, now get off of me 加加速度 [cha-cha-so-do: Jerk], you're heavy"

"Are you calling me fat?" He said.

But Hong Kong had enough, He sat up really quickly, throwing Korea off, but after years of being in the military on top of extensive Tae Kwon Do training, he was able to gracefully windmill off and land lightly on his feet.

"You aren't being very nice today"

"All the better for tonight." Hong Kong replied, but when he said that, Korea gave him a provocative look and winked. Hong Kong didn't even bother, just rolled his eyes with exasperation.

"You're hopeless."

Iceland just sat there, chuckling at the two.

"Oooh maybe I'll go check and see how Belarus is doing before we start our battle tonight?" Korea thought.

"Jesus Korea, she threw knives at you the last time you tried that!"

"Yeah, and I impressed her with my catching skills! She totally wants me"

"You climbed in through her window!"

"She locked to front door!"

"What are we ever going to do with you, why don't you just get over her, why did you even start liking her in the first place?

"We met at a meeting"

"A meeting for brother molesters?"

"Very funny Hong Kong" Korea said, messing up his brother's hair, then turned to Iceland. "By the way he thinks your cute!"

Iceland sat there, frozen with shock.

"You asked me if the drawing was cute"

"The drawing was of Iceland"

Hong Kong just calmly looked at a blushing Iceland, and Iceland felt his face heat up even more,

"Hey now, I this I came here for math class not-" he said, trying to interrupt.

"I guess he could be considered as cute" Hong Kong said.

"You guess?" Korea said, then went up and poked Iceland's cheek, "He's adorable, just like that puffin."

Hong Kong looked at Iceland sympathetically as Korea continuously poked his cheek. That's when the bell went, and they all departed for their separate classes. They had four classes in one day, and after two classes, you had an hour long lunch break, and then you had your last two classes and you were done.

Hong Kong's next class he wasn't really with anybody he knew, but it was historical art, so it was mainly just reading.

When lunch rolled around, He returned to the caf to see Korea sitting in his hanbok [Korea's normal attire, the white and navy blue outfit].

Sitting down, he opened his lunch: dumplings and various other foods. Korea had some kimchi with rice, along with some don katsu [basically thin strips of deep-fried pork]. He was hungrily eating away, using his chopsticks like shovels.

"That Iceland kid was pretty cute!" He said with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, he kind of was." Hong Kong replied, and then he saw Korea, who was sitting across from him, wave at somebody. Looking behind him, he saw the Nordic countries walk in and take the table behind theirs.

"So you've made friends?" Asked one of the Nordics Hong Kong didn't recognize.

"Yeah, Finland, I guess you could say I did." Iceland responded looking over at the two he met earlier, Hong Kong and Korea.

"That's great to hear!" He said. Suddenly, Korea came up, but this time, he was out of uniform. He was instead dressed in a flowing white garment with a navy blue vest-like over shirt.

"Hey everybody!" He said, sliding in beside Iceland.

"Hi!" Denmark smiled and waved.

"So my brother and I met this little cutie over here in class today. What I've learned about him so far is that he's really quiet, and doesn't normally finish his sentences. He also does pretty well in math, and he likes being alone. He wants to be solitary, and be totally anti-social all the time. He's in a love-hate relationship with his puffin, and he also is fed up with most people's B.S., except for Hong Kong and I's, right Iceland?" He said cheerfully. Iceland just gave him a weird look, he was pretty sure he never really said anything to Korea, so how would he have been able to figure any of that out.

Out of nowhere, there was a pair of binoculars in his face, but then the binoculars looked over towards where the other Asian countries. Korea removed them from his face and looked sad.

"Damn, they're still broken." He said, but then Hong Kong grabbed under his arms, pulling him away from the Nordic's table.

"They aren't broken Korea," he said as he dragged him away, "Sorry about him, guys."

Korea just pouted and crossed his arms over his chest as Hong Kong struggled to pull him back to the Asian countries table.

"I like your friends!" Denmark said once they left.

"They're very strange," Said Norway.

"You're one to talk," Finland joked.

"They're very smart though," Sweden spoke up.

Iceland nodded in agreement.

Throughout lunch though, he couldn't get the calm, composed face of Hong Kong out of his head. There was just something, interesting about him.

It wasn't until Denmark started poking his cheek that he realized he was day dreaming.

"Lost in thought are we?" He said.

".. hmmm?"

"You really should finish your lunch, class will be starting soon. Norway said with brotherly concern.

"Oh, yeah, okay"

He looked down at his food, but didn't really feel hungry, but he finished it all up before the bell rang.

His next class was English, which worried him a little since he was just barely fluent in it.

Walking into class, there were about 5 large, circular tables. This class was a year one and two mix, so there were more people. He was one of the first people there, but he spotted Finland sitting with Latvia, so he went and joined them.

"Our first class together!" Finland said with excitement. Both Finland and Latvia were in second year.

"Yeah, this will surely be interesting." He said, and felt compelled to look around, he saw Korea, who was back in uniform, and Hong Kong walk in the room with another few Asians, and he wasn't sure whether to invite them over or hide his face. Fortunately, Finland made the decision for him.

"Hi guys! Over here!" He called and Korea came running up. He looked at all of them,

"People I don't know! I'm Korea!" He said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Finland, nice to meet you."

"Latvia"

The others were there soon behind him.

"I'm Hong Kong" He said with a bow to the new comers.

"My name's Vietnam, and this is our brother Thailand."

"Finland and Latvia" They said with a smile.

"HONG KONG hyung!" Korea said with sudden excitement.

"What is it now?"

"This roof is pretty tall…"

"You really just got my attention to say that?"

"Yeah, well I wanna touch it."

"What's with you and touching things?"

"C'mon brother! Pleeeasseeeee? It'll be fun!"

Hong Kong sighed, but to be completely honest, he actually enjoyed doing this himself. So with a grunt, he focused his centre of balance. Standing on one foot, he thrust one arm in the air directly above his head, but put his hand parallel to the floor. Korea jumped up gracefully and landed on his upturned palm, but in a skillful way that it was like Hong Kong didn't have the weight of Korea balancing just on his hand.

Hong Kong kept his eyes closed, and just waited for the signal.

"Aiya!" Korea cheered, and jumped straight up. Immediately Hong Kong flung himself to the side. Korea did a flip and then touched the roof as he started falling back down. He landed lightly in a lunge-like position, with one hand on the ground and the other in the air. Hong Kong then bolted over to Korea, high-fiving him, but grabbing his hand at the same time, as he flipped over Korea, he brought the both of them into a standing position. They both bowed and everybody at the table clapped.

"You have no idea how many times they've practiced that," Thailand whispered to the guys at the table.

"Or how many times one of them got hurt pulling that stunt in a place like this," Vietnam said sternly, sending looks at the boys who were laughing.

They two boys then sat down at the table. Hong Kong's chair was facing away from the door, and going clockwise, it was Iceland, Finland, Latvia, Thailand, Vietnam, and Korea.

They didn't do much that class except get some assigned books. They each got a textbook and a copy of Romeo and Juliet.

They just quietly read the first chapter, and took notes. Naturally, everybody's notes were in their native language, so we probably wouldn't be able to copy each other's notes if we tried.

Hong Kong took a curious look over at Iceland's notes, his writing was very neat, but the language looked really difficult.

Once again, without asking, Hong Kong stole his notes, and tried to read them. They used English letters, but there was a whole mess of accents.

"Hey!" Iceland whispered to him. Hong Kong just looked at him calmly.

"I was just admiring your language. How can you keep track of all the accents?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, it's not that hard when you are raised with it…" he said looking over at Hong Kong's notes. His eyes widened a bit.

"Wow…" was all he said, looking at the Cantonese writing.

Ex: 第一章是隨機的東西發生了很多，如果你複製，並試圖把它翻譯，你會得到一個金色星星真棒。

While Iceland was looking over all of Hong Kong's notes, he secretly drew a little chibi version of himself at the bottom of the paper, then took a picture of it.

When Iceland saw him take a picture, he looked over, confused. Hong Kong just handed back the paper and continued reading.

_Hong Kong really is a strange character _Iceland thought.

So the day went on, and the last class, everybody had separately since it was a class where the student's boss taught it.

Iceland's boss kind of scared him, so he was glad when class was finally over. Walking home with the rest of the Nordics and his puffin, he looked behind to see the Asian countries walking away in the other direction, and Hong Kong had looked over his shoulder at the same time. Their eyes met, but Hong Kong turned away and disappeared around a corner.

"Hey slowpoke!" Denmark called, seeing Iceland standing still behind the group.

Iceland took one last look over to where they had disappeared, and ran to catch up with the others in his own group.


	2. Chapter 2

"I saw that" South Korea said.

"hmm?" Hong Kong asked, confused.

"That glance, it was adorable, I know who you were looking at, and who was looking at you." He said, chuckling.

"Oh that, huh," Hong Kong responded, running a hand through his hair, slightly embarrassed.

"Soooo, what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"Do about it?"

"You really need to open your ears hyung, and you know plain well what I mean."

"I have no idea. I don't even know if I like him that way or not. All I know is that he looks cute."

"That's a good enough start!" Korea said with exasperation, throwing his arms with their too-long sleeves into the air. They trailed behind the rest of the group so they could talk with some privacy.

Hong Kong just rolled his eyes again.

"So I think I'll go do it, see Belarus today I mean. If so, I'll have to turn this way now," He said, pointing at the trail intersection.

"You're going to get yourself killed one of these days, I swear. She's dangerous, why can't you see that? If you must go, at least wear a bullet proof vest or something."

"Oh she's not that dangerous… well maybe she is, but she has her sweet side, I've seen it, but it was to her brother. She's very possessive over Russia."

"So what? Are you just putting yourself through this just to challenge your ability to seduce someone?"

"Yes and no."

"Care to explain, brother?"

"Well you see, I was talking to Russia, and basically what he said was that anybody who had the balls to grope him would be able to get his sister to calm down. He's really worried about her psychiatric health, he thinks that soon she won't even be able to support herself, or do so intentionally to try and join with his country. He wants me to try and at least make it so her only focus is on him. He doesn't want her to get hurt, and I don't want her to get hurt or ever feel betrayed, I know the feeling all too well" He said with a quick glance at Japan.

"Well, at least let me come with you so if she does get you I can save your ass."

"That would be nice" He said, smiling down at his brother.

As much as they could annoy each other or downright hate each other, their brotherly bond made them nearly inseparable, no matter what life threw their way.

"Alright guys, don't wait up" Korea called ahead, "We'll be home soon!"

China and Japan just waved their hands behind them, not even bothering to turn around. Thailand, Macau and Taiwan were deep in conversation, but Vietnam was the only one who actually looked behind to them and gave them a worried look.

"Be careful!" She called back.

So with that, they turned off and started heading north.

"Where is Iceland?" Hong Kong realized, "I have no idea where most of the Nordic countries are."

"Good question, to be honest, I don't know. Hopefully it's not in that mess of European countries, or else you'll never find it."

They both thought hard, and working together to piece together an invisible map, they have several possible locations as to where it would be.

"Wait," Korea said suddenly, "You remember that thing China told us a while ago? You know, while he would travel? There is an island of ice called Greenland and an island of green called Iceland? So it's one of those two islands."

"Between North America and Europe I believe there are two major islands, one that's really big and another that's not as big, but still a fair size for an island."

"If I'm remembering correctly, the big one is owned by Denmark, so it has to be Greenland, that leaves that one island, it has to be it!"

"Good job Korea" Hong Kong said. He wondered what it would be like to be a country so far out from the mainland, no other countries to bother you; his own country was very small and was constantly picked on by powers like China and Britain.

After a long walk, they were both feeling tired, conversation slowed to a stop.

Eventually they made it to Belarus.

"GO AWAY!" They heard immediately. Korea looked down at Hong Kong and winked, putting on his game face. He went to the front door and started knocking. Hong Kong found a log to sit on, and leaned against a different tree. It was quite funny to watch, but he felt bad for both Korea and Belarus. He was sorry for Korea because he's putting himself through all of this for the greater good of everybody, and Belarus because he knew plain well what it felt like to be bothered by him, especially when Korea really set his mind to it.

Korea was trying to talk to Belarus through the door, but eventually he said, "C'mon Bella! I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to talk! I can go in through one of the windows if I need to you know!"

After that, Belarus reluctantly opened the door, and gave him such a horrible stare that it scared Hong Kong, even from where he was sitting. Korea though, was totally unfazed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, why are you so mad? Why can't we just talk?"

"Because you are an annoying bastard!" She yelled.

"No need to yell, how about we sit out here and talk?"

"NO!" She yelled back but he had already laid out his sweater on the ground for Belarus to sit while he sat on his back pack.

"I'm not leaving until you finally let me talk to you."

Faced with no other choice, she sat down beside the sweater, refusing to touch it.

"You'll get your bottom all dirty if you do that, you know"

Belarus looked at him, face red, but reluctantly agreed, she was still in her school uniform and couldn't afford to get it stained. He offered her some food, but she just stared at him with the darkest possibly look she could manage.

"What do you want from me?" She asked sternly.

"Russia sent me"

"BIG BROTHER DID WHAT?" She screamed, not believing that her brother would put her through such hell.

"He sent me to talk to you, because he can't, and he didn't want to consult Ukraine about it."

"About what…?" She said, her voice was quieter now. She looked down at the ground, trying to figure out what in the world was going on.

Korea leaned forward and gently lifted her chin. Hong Kong had to give him credit, the guy really did have guts, but he also had a way with people where, if he wanted to, he could determine the type of person they are and talk to them accordingly.

To his surprise, Belarus didn't act out or even move away from Korea's touch. She just looked into his eyes, sad and confused.

"Your brother really loves you, you know"

"Big Brother Russia loves me, yes he does love me." She said with sureness, but looked relieved to be confident in those words.

"He's worried about you"

"Why though?" She said, leaning closer to Korea, trying to get answers.

"He fears for you, he knows you're strong, very strong, and he's proud to call you his sister, but he's afraid that if you keep going the way you're going, you might not be able to recover from it."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, unconsciously leaning closer.

"I mean that if you keep obsessing over your brother and nothing but your brother, you're neglecting other things in life you need to do. He's worried that if something were to happen to him, you would lose everything you have in life."

"But nothing will happen to big brother, he's very strong!"

"You never know, take the Roman Empire for example. They were so powerful, yet nobody expected it when he suddenly disappeared."

"Don't say things like that! Nothing will happen to big brother!" She called out.

"I'm not saying anything will; your big brother's just concerned for your mental health. It's unhealthy to continue the way you're going right now."

"Then he should marry me! That way it will all be okay again!"

"No Bella, you don't understand. Russia would love to marry you, it's just, he can't…"

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because, dear Bella, if he did, he feels he would become power hungry again, he said when the time is right, you can join Russia. You know his ambitions plain well. He's going to save the best for last, and that's you Bella. Once all the bloodshed and danger is done, he will allow you into his heart." He said with a charming smile. He really had a way of communicating with people.

A tear started to roll down Belarus' cheek.

"Big Brother… really said that?"

"He sure did." He said, putting a hand on her arm, but to his surprise, she pulled him into a rough bear hug. He seemed unfazed by the fact she was probably breaking his spine, He just stroked her hair and whispered in her ear as she cried her tears of joy.

When she was done, she sat up, embarrassed.

He took her hand and helped her stand up, and lead her back to her door. Standing, leaning against the door way, he cupped her face and gave her a soft kiss. Then he turned to leave.

Looking back, a stunned Belarus stood there, watching after him, he winked at her,

"Well, you're finally rid of me! It was nice talking to you!" He waved and started walking away.

"K-Korea?" Belarus said, her voice sounding younger than usual.

"hmmmmmm?" He responded, looking back again.

"Thank you… and you can come back anytime you like…" She said, and then closed the door.

He just walked away with a smile and a look of accomplishment. Hong Kong stood up and stretched, and they walked out of Belarus' land together.

"Impressive"

"Russia only hires the pro's"

Once they were far enough from her place, Hong Kong decided to start talking again.

"Russia didn't say half of those things did he?"

"Nope, but he did tell me to do whatever was necessary."

"Well, everybody knows that Russia has that whole conquer the world fantasy still, so guess in doing so he'd eventually become one with her."

"Yup! Now, it's starting to get late, so how about at least one of us at least tries to get as much gaming as they can on the good screen before China or Japan kicks us off so they can watch their drama."

"Sounds good, but how are we going to manage that?" Hong Kong questioned, but as he said it, Korea just threw his hands in the air and started running home. Korea's good spirit was too contagious to not join in, so laughing and running, they made it home a lot quicker than they could imagine.


	3. Chapter 3

The two tumbled over each other as they fell through the front door.

Taiwan and Vietnam, who were sitting in the main room, giggled at them.

They both immediately ran to their rooms; they had decided that whoever was able to change out of their school gear first would be the one who got the good screen. China and Japan both chuckled at how childish those two could be, but it definitely brought some joy into the household. Hong Kong was changed almost immediately, and ran into the main room, only to see Korea, already sprawled out, chewing a piece of gum and waiting on the PS3's loading screen.

"How?!" Was all Hong Kong could get out.

"Years of practice, my dear friend." He said lightly, and so Hong Kong went over to the crappier T.V. on the other end of the wall.

"I'm glad they have each other to keep themselves busy" Japan said to China a while later, taking a sip of his tea.

"Now if only they could be a little more quiet…" China responded, listening to them yell and shout at each other as their video game battle went on.

Time passed, and after several rounds they were still at a tie.

"ONE MORE MATCH!" Korea called out.

"No more you two! We have school tomorrow!" China said sternly. Korea just sighed; he was sprawled out on the couch and just threw his controller in the air and caught if a few times.

"Fine" he said, stifling a yawn, "It's a tie for now, but I swear to you Hong Kong, tomorrow will be the day!"

So with that, everybody went to bed. Hong Kong changed into a lighter version of what he was wearing before, and sat in bed. The moon was full and bright that night. It didn't matter how long he lay down though, his recently developed insomnia that constandtly kept him awake.

With a sigh, he gave up trying to sleep. It was at that moment he heard some whimpering coming from the bedroom beside his. He followed his usual routine; going into Korea's room to see him in just the white part of his hanbok, and then going to sit on the window sill. He looked out over the land, you could see the ocean from all the east and south facing windows.

There was more whimpering as Korea hugged a pillow close to himself.

Hong Kong debated on waking him up yet, but it was when the tears started to come that he knew it was time.

Moving over to his bedside, he pushed some of his brother's hair out of his face. Korea looked very small when he was asleep, like a defenceless child, and the fact that there were silent tears streaming down his face would be enough to send pains into anybody's heart. Hong Kong used his sleeve to wipe some of the drops off his face, but when that didn't wake him up, he shook his shoulder. Korea shot up, suddenly awake. He buried his face in his brother's shoulder and wept quietly. Hong Kong just rubbed his back until he stopped.

"형, 미안해 [hyung mee-an-heh: Brother, I'm sorry]" he whispered, wiping his cheeks with his oversized sleeves.

"It's okay really, I guess it's kind of a blessing that I have this insomnia now, isn't it. That way I can come and help you."

"Don't you ever say that again. As grateful as I am for you being here for me, I would much rather you be sleeping in your own room with the peace and bliss of ignorance."

"Don't go morale on me right now. So anyways, do you want to just try and go back to sleep or do you think you will just stay awake for now?"

"I guess, hey brother, why don't you sleep with me tonight? It might help you sleep as well…" He suggested.

He just shrugged, "Why not."

So he climbed into his brother's bed, and they comforted each other, once again, showing that inseparable brotherly bond that they both share. Korea snuggled up to his brother, although it was a little awkward since he was so much taller than Hong Kong.

"잘자요, 사랑 해요, [Chal-ja-yo, sa-rang-hae-yo: Good night, love you] Korea said.

"Love you too, brother." He said.

Korea was able to sleep shortly after that, it was always calming to sleep with his big brother, it reminded him of the times where they would all sleep with big brother China.

Hong Kong felt very relaxed, but still couldn't sleep. He eyed Korea's copy of Romeo and Juliet poking out of the back pack beside the bed. He reached for it, grabbing it, and under the light of the moon, started reading.

He came to the tragic end of the story just as the sun started peeking above the horizon.

He finished the last sentence and just lay there, unsure of what to do now. It was an incredible story, but he didn't really understand the lover's actions, could they have really loved somebody who was not family so much that they would kill themselves?

"Westerners make no sense" He whispered, then looked down at his brother, who was peacefully asleep, holding on to him "but then again, Easterners confuse me sometimes as well."


End file.
